


The Thing I Love Most About You

by R0gue



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Romantic Gestures, Sleepovers, Spontanious Cuddling, Studying, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Lisa is staying over at Yukina's so that they can prepare for their test the following day. While doing so, Lisa finds out just why cuddles are so nice.





	The Thing I Love Most About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffee_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/gifts).



> So I came up with an amazing idea that I should write a gift fic for coffee_o for the end of their exams just to say well done because you've been a great friend to me for ages now... unfortunately, I came up with that idea less than 24 hours ago ad this is the result. I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to Furinjuru for checking this over for me!

There are a lot of things Lisa loves about Yukina, but one thing is more powerful than any other. It’s not how beautiful she is, how easily they can talk to each other or how devoted she is to the things she cares about. The thing Lisa loves most about Yukina is something much smaller and much more powerful.

The two of them are at Yukina’s house, spending the evening preparing for a test the next day. This has mostly constituted of the silver-haired girl asking for help on something and Lisa taking her time to go through it as thoroughly as possible to make sure the other girl understands it as much as she can.

“I’m going to leave you for a moment, try and see how much of this exercise you can do on your own.” Lisa puts her pen down on the table and starts to stand up.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” Yukina looks up as she says the words, before immediately looking back down at the paper.

Lisa watches her girlfriend as she leaves the room.  _ She’s really dedicated tonight.  _ Once out of Yukina’s room, she makes her way to the kitchen and opens the fridge. Inside is the plate of cookies she’d brought round with her. She takes it out and sets it down on the counter while flicking the kettle on with her other hand.  _ Now then, where’s the honey again? _

* * *

__

After a while she heads back upstairs, holding the plate of cookies in one hand and a freshly brewed honey tea in the other. When she reaches the door to Yukina’s room, she finds the girl still hunched over the table like before, her pencil scratching away at the paper. Lisa makes her way over to her girlfriend, setting the refreshments down on an empty spot on the table. “These are for you, you’ve done a good job.”

“Thank you, Lisa.” Yukina looks up from her work, first to the tea and cookies and then to Lisa. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know I didn’t. But I wanted to.” Lisa walks behind the other girl as she says this, before sitting down behind her shifting so her legs fall either side of her girlfriend and her arms wrap around Yukina’s waist. Finally, her head comes to a rest on Yukina’s shoulder. “Now then, where did you get to?”

Yukina hesitates for a few seconds before pointing to one of the questions. “This one. I think that I’m doing it right, but I’m not too sure.”

“Ah…” Lisa continues to explain what Yukina was missing from the problem and how she can avoid situations like this in the future. 

Once done, Lisa takes one of her hands and reaches for a cookie, bringing it to Yukina’s lips. “I think you deserve one of these for your hard work.” She watches Yukina open her mouth and take a small bite out of the treat. Something about it is just adorable. She’s not sure if it’s the position they’re in, or how she can see Yukina’s every movement or just the way that the girl bites down with her lips first before her teeth, but the simple action brings a smile to her face.

She moves the cookie to her own mouth, biting away a small section next to where Yukina did. She takes another small bite soon after, before feeding her girlfriend the rest of the cookie, watching her intently as she does. 

Once it’s gone, Lisa lets her hand fall to Yukina’s lap and she closes her eyes, turning her head slightly to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. “I love you Yukina.” She tightens her arms a little, pulling their bodies slightly closer. 

“I love you too, Lisa.” Yukina starts to rub their heads together a little like she’s a cat begging for attention. “Thank you for everything you do for me, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Thankfully you’ll never have to find out.” The two of them sit there silently, enjoying the closeness of the other’s body. 

After a little while longer, Lisa reopens her eyes. “I think you’ve done enough studying.” She reaches up and closes the exercise book they’ve been working from. “And I want to cuddle.” 

“I am a little tired.” Yukina nods and the two of them stand up together, Lisa never moving her head or letting her arms loosen as they head over to the bed and collapse down together onto it.

Lisa quickly adjusts so their bodies are flush against each other. 

“Shouldn’t we be under the covers?” Yukina says as they lie there. “We might be more comfortable.”

“That sounds a little better.” Lisa reaches under her and starts to push the covers down to their feet. With a lot of effort, the two manage to use their legs in a way so that they are now lying together under the covers. “I guess we should take some of our clothes off as well, I don’t think we’ll be that comfy like this.”

Yukina nods and before she has a chance to move on her own. Lisa’s hands move to her skirt and start to slide it down her body. She makes the girl’s job as easy as she can, leaving her legs bare shortly after. 

Once done with Yukina’s, Lisa slides her own skirt down her legs. Both items of clothing making their way to the floor beside the bed. She then slides closer once more and lets their legs intertwine. It’s then she realises that they’ll probably need to take their bras off as well. “I think it’s best if we take our own bras off.” In the dim light of the room, she’s still able to see Yukina’s cheeks darken as she says the words. “Don’t worry, we can do it back to back or something, I won’t look.”

“Okay…” Yukina shuffles forward, breaking their embrace, before sitting up.

Lisa does the same and they both awkwardly look at each other. “I’ll turn around now then,” Lisa says and starts to, as she hears Yukina doing the same. She pulls her shirt off quickly, feeling a shiver travel down her spine at the sudden chill on her torso. She reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra, sliding it from her shoulders before pulling her shirt back over her head. 

“Are you done?” Yukina asks her hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Lisa responds and the two of them turn back to face each other, the pairs’ cheeks a dark pink. “Shall we lie back down?”

Yukina nods again and they quickly find themselves back in the same position that they’d been in for most of the evening. Lisa’s arms wrapping around Yukina’s waist, her head resting against Yukina’s neck and shoulder. 

“Good night, Yukina.”

“Good night, Lisa.”

The room falls into a silence, but for the two of their breathing.

“Hey, Lisa…” Yukina’s voice is just a whisper, barely audible even for her. “I just want to say thank you for everything you do for me.”

Lisa doesn’t respond directly, but she tightens her arms around Yukina, her smile widening.  _ I love you more than you know.  _ Her mind recalls the events of the evening and a single thought fills her mind.

_ You always do your best to make me happy, that’s always been the thing I love most about you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! Please let me know how you thought this turned out in the comments, I read and respond to every one and always appreciate the feedback as I always want to improve.
> 
> I can also be found on twitter.com/roguewrites in case you want to find me or hear updates on my writing.


End file.
